Candy Floss and Chocolate Frogs
by chromeknickers
Summary: Not all relationships start out sweet as candy, but, like quickly melting chocolate, sometimes they're all the more delectable with time. - A companion fic to A Birthday Kiss, and a happy 29th birthday to Ginny Weasley!


This is the companion piece to _A Birthday Kiss_. This story examines some of the small moments in their 'relationship' up until shortly after _A Birthday Kiss_. It was written for Ginny Weasley's 29th birthday. Huzzah!

* * *

**Candy Floss and Chocolate Frogs**

She is so small, so impossibly small, and he can't help but stare at her. She's curious, nosy, insistent—a bright red bundle of energy. Ginger hair done in braids, swinging like tails as she runs towards him, a bag of sweets held tightly in her tiny fist.

"Wuss dat?" she asks, breathless, examining the spun ball of pink cotton he holds in his equally small hands.

"Candy fwoss," he answers primly, biting into the cloud-looking sweet.

Her eyes widen in envy, and she takes a step closer. There's dirt on her face, or at least some of it is dirt. Freckles sprinkle her nose and the apples of her cheeks. She looks plain, ordinary, but he can't tear his eyes away from her hair.

"I has some?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice.

He takes a step back and hugs the precious candy close to his chest. "No. Mine!"

Her bottom lip juts out, trembling. "But, my birthday," she proclaims weakly.

He snorts derisively. "So?"

She looks down at her feet, frowning, searching for an excuse, something to barter with. She tightens her grip on the bag of dwindling chocolates in her hand and raises them eyelevel, offering them to the pretty little blond boy.

"I gives you choccie frog," she offers, voice sugary sweet.

"I no wants your choccies," he protests, scowling so fiercely that he no longer looks pretty but ugly and spiteful.

Her head drops, but she slowly lifts her dirty chin. The hurt on her face is now replaced with pride and defiance. "You not nice."

He opens his mouth to retort but closes it. He's an only-child who's never had to share, and he's too young to truly understand what it is to be rude. Although, he does realise that he has hurt her feelings, and it makes him feel bad, like when he broke his mum's favourite vase and blamed it on his nanny. His nanny went away, and he was alone, feeling this strange gut-wrenching feeling, like he had done something wrong. He feels that now with this little girl.

"I…" He pauses, trying to find the words, but she's already gone.

She's running off in the distance, with red pigtails streaming behind her like twin banners, and he is alone.

**-x-**

He sees her through the reflection of the shop window. She is grinning, distracted by the absolute wonders that surrounded her. Then, she spots him and begins to walk over, excited.

"Hi," she says, a voice as soft as silk and as sweet as honey.

"Hello," he replies flatly, turning to greet her.

She's taller and has more freckles now. He's surprised that he remembers her after all these years. He supposes it's because he's never seen hair like that, except on that idiot Gryffindor at school.

"Would you like a chocolate frog?" she asks, hand outstretched, offering the squirming sweet.

"No," he answers coldly, then he sees the light falter in her brown eyes, and he tries to soften his voice. "Thank you, though."

She smiles, easily placated by his half-hearted recovery. "Is this your first trip to Diagon Alley?" she asks, popping the chocolate frog into her mouth.

He shakes his head. "No."

She licks her chocolate-covered fingers and then wipes her hand on her trousers. "So, you're already a student at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"What house are you in?" she asks, her curiosity piqued.

"Sl—Gryffindor," he answers, fumbling for a moment.

He's not sure why, but he thinks she'd like him more as a Gryffindor rather than a Slytherin. What really upsets him about this, when he thinks about it later, is that he wants her to like him. And, again, he doesn't know why.

"Really?" she exclaims, ecstatic at his revelation. "Oh, wow! I might be in Gryffindor too! All my brothers are." She claps her hands together in glee. "You can be my first friend there!"

He knits his brow, feeling rather uncomfortable, but he chooses to remain silent instead of insulting her. She sees the look of discomfort on his face, and she blushes—embarrassed.

"Sorry," she apologises, turning pink. "I tend to talk without thinking."

"Clearly."

She laughs at his glib response. It's a soft giggle that seems to bubble from her stomach all the way to her lips. He smiles despite himself.

"You're very quiet," she says after a moment, taking a step closer.

"Am I?" he asks, rooted to the spot.

"Well, you're certainly not like my brothers," she replies, laughing. She holds up a clear plastic bag that she has been holding. "You sure you don't want a chocolate frog? It's my last one."

He looks at the half-melted frog that looks more like a blob—not remotely edible—and he nods his head in acceptance. "Sure, I'll take it."

She smiles, pleased, and takes the misshapen frog out of the bag and hands it to him.

He gingerly takes it from her pale, sticky fingers. "Thank you, uh…?"

"Ginny," she answers, beaming. "I'm Ginny."

"Draco," he says in turn.

"That's a nice name," she says, tilting her head and smiling at him in such a way that he cannot help but return it.

"_Ginny!_"

A male's voice calls out, and she jumps, stuffing the empty bag into her pocket.

"Oh, I gotta run," she explains, "or Da' will pitch a fit." She giggles and runs off, turning around to wave at him, almost tripping over her own two feet. "It was nice to meet you, Draco. See you at Hogwarts!"

He waves back, and when she's out of sight, he looks at the sticky frog with a mixture of curiosity and disdain. After a moment of thought, he throws it away.

**-x-**

She's all alone in the library, reading. He wants to talk to her, but he has his friends with him. Besides, he's not sure what he'd say to her anyway. His friends urge him forward, expecting him to do or say something, to tease her. He doesn't disappoint.

"If it isn't Potter's girlfriend," he mockingly croons, saddling up beside her at the table. "Write him any more poems, She-Weasel?"

His friends snicker.

"Shut it," she says quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Pardon?" he asks, giving a wink to his mates.

She slams down her book, and he's startled, jumping back.

"I said shut your gob, you stupid git!"

She gets up and runs out of the library. His friends taunt her as she runs, her long red hair streaming behind her like a banner. He sits at the table and watches her go, frowning.

**-x-**

He corners her in the hall. He knew exactly where to find her, and he wanted to get to her before the others did.

"C'mon, little Weasley," he says, his voice less snide than usual. "Come quietly, and I'll go easy on you."

She draws her wand and laughs in his face. It is a spiteful laugh, one of absolute disgust and hatred.

"I can't promise the same for you, Malfoy," she says, spitting his name out like an angry cat, hissing.

Her tone incites his ire, and he glares at her, tightening his grip on his wand but refuses to point it at her, yet.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admits calmly, although it comes off as a warning.

Her lip curls into a sneer, much like his own. "Too late."

It really is.

**-x-**

She's huddled in the corner with her family, and his eyes cannot help but rest on her face. It's dirty and pink, just like when he had first met her. There is no warmth in her eyes, no smile on her lips. She has become beautiful in her loss, in her tragedy; the silent tears stream down her grime-strained face, yet she does not give into her emotions and break down.

She finally rises to leave, heading towards the towers, alone. She's gone to retrieve her belongings, to leave the place they had both called home. He follows her, quietly walking behind, but she can feel him. Suddenly, she stops walking and turns around to face him. She looks so grown up now.

"I—" he begins, but she raises a hand, effectively silencing him.

"Don't talk to me."

She turns back around and heads to her room, leaving him alone in the hall.

**-x-**

He thinks that it should have rained today, but it didn't. Instead, it's beautiful and sunny and mocking. He wishes that he were some place else, but he stays, hidden behind the trees, waiting for the crowd to clear out.

The procession moves like a wave, heading towards a small building. Only two silhouettes stand at the foot of the grave, her and her brother—the one who had once been a twin. She puts a hand on his back, comforting him without crying, without blubbering. She turns, leaving her brother to his grief, when she sees him beyond the trees.

She walks over towards him. Her eyes are dry, but her face is red and blotchy. She is neither angry nor upset. She just looks so exhausted. When she reaches him, she folds her arms across her chest and stares off in the distance, at some remote spot that only she can see.

"You're here to tell me that you're sorry for my loss and that you're sorry for being on the wrong side of the war," she says blandly, somewhat bitterly, yet there is no animosity in her voice.

He steps out from behind the sycamore tree and follows her gaze. "I don't think I need to express the obvious."

She slowly turns her head and lifts her chin, unwaveringly meeting his eyes. "Then why are you here?"

He takes a step towards her and slides his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small plastic bag. "I thought you might want my last chocolate frog."

Her face scrunches up, sorrow mixing with appreciation. She takes the melted chocolate frog he proffers and pops it into her mouth with a sad smile, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

There is no thank you, no words exchanged; they just stand together, sharing a calming silence.

**-x-**

"Good game, Weasley," he says from behind the bench.

She jumps, startled, and throws a towel over her shoulder. "Malfoy? Merlin! You scared the magic out of me."

He smirks. "If only I had done that years ago, whenever you directed that blasted Bat-Bogey hex on me."

She laughs and bends down to pick up her water bottle, squirting the cool aqua into her mouth. "I didn't know you like the Harpies," she says casually, slipping her water bottle into her holdall and then hoisting it over her shoulder.

"My company sponsors them," he explains nonchalantly, picking up her broom and handing it to her.

"Oh, right," she says, taking it, heading towards the changing rooms. "Thanks for the new brooms then."

"My pleasure," he says, as he walks alongside her.

They both reach the door, and she turns to face him, offering him an awkward smile. "Well, I need to go get changed for the after-game party…"

He nods. "Right. See you sometime soon, Weasley."

**-x-**

"Hey, Weasley!"

He runs out of the restaurant, intent on catching up with her. Admittedly, he's rather inebriated, having done an incalculable amount of birthday shots. His drunken state, however, only fuels his determination to speak with her.

She turns around, bewildered, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He stops short in front of her and tries to compose himself. He's not sure what to say or do, so he sniffs arrogantly and clears his throat, drawing himself up to full height.

"Hullo," he says awkwardly, swaying slightly on his feet.

He's uncomfortable with the situation he has thrown himself into, but he's rather happy. Maybe it's because of the alcohol, but it's more than that. He knew that she'd be there, at that particular restaurant with her friends, and so he went to meet with her, to talk with her. Now that he has his artificial courage, it's time for him to be confident.

**-x-**

She pokes her head over his shoulder, having to raise herself up on her tiptoes. "What's that?" she asks, looking down at the spun ball of pink candy he holds in his hand.

"It's candy floss," he answers primly, bringing the candy close to his chest.

She steps around him and leans into his chest, closing her eyes to take in a whiff of the candy's aromatic scent. Her eyes open wide, and she grins. She clasps her hands together and waves her own bag of chocolates in front of her face, licking her lips.

"Oooh, it looks yummy! Can I have some, please?"

He shakes his head and takes a step past her. "No. It's mine."

She turns around and stomps her foot. "You're supposed to be polite on a first date, Malfoy."

He glances over his shoulder at her and observes the pout on her face with unmasked amusement. "Really?"

She nods vigorously, placing her hands on her slender hips. "Yes."

He gives her some eyebrow language and then turns around, taking a slow step towards her. "Then shouldn't you call me Draco?" he asks, his lips twitching upward into a cheeky grin.

She rolls her eyes at him, far from placated.

"Tell you what," he bargains, pointing to her bag of sweets. "I'll give you my candy floss for your last chocolate frog."

Her pout turns into a genuine smile that lights up her face, and she lets out a little giggle. "Deal!" she agrees excitedly, handing over her bag of melted chocolates, taking his candy floss in her eager little hands.

"Ginny?"

She looks up at him, wide-eyed, shocked that he has used her first name. "Y-Yes?"

He leans down and plants a tender kiss just below her ear, sending shivers down her spine, making her melt into his side.

"Happy Birthday."

**-x-**


End file.
